Baaz Nahir
Baaz Nahir is a Sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School. He is an entrepreneurial millionaire trapped in the body of a 10th grade nerd. Baaz is a wunderkind who's always on the lookout for new business ventures. He's calculating and methodical, and hypothesizes all outcomes before throwing himself into situations. Because of this, he often lets logic get in the way of emotional connections and is only able to find and reconnect with his heart through his friends. He is friends with Yael Baron, and Vijay Maraj. He was friends with Hunter Hollingsworth. He is labelled as "The Hardcore Gamer". He is portrayed by Amir Bageria. Character History Season 15 In #YesMeansYes, Baaz tells Hunter his no eye contact plan is genius, and maximizes their safety. He and his friends are concerned for Vijay when he is hit in the face, causing a nose bleed. They seem amazed when Hunter is about to take the shot for his team, but Hunter ends up scoring a point for the opposite team instead. He later seems happy when Tristan approves Hunter's idea for intramurals gaming. In #ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness, he, Yael, Hunter, and Vijay participate in the video gaming competition. In #NotAllMen, he competes against another video game team with the gaming club, and they barely win. The video game club dresses up in cosplay, and makes a commercial to try and raise the money they need to go to Regionals. However, the club is shut down anyway due to complaints of misogyny and celebrating sexual violence, leaving its members upset. Vijay, Yael, and Baaz all agree to follow and help Hunter with his revenge because no one has ever fought for them before. In''' #SinceWeBeinHonest, Baaz is walking with Hunter as they go to boys bathroom while laughing about one of comments Hunter made about Maya. When Zig enters the bathroom he pushes Baaz out of the way and Baaz watches as Zig punches Hunter. In '''#SorryNotSorry, Baaz confesses along with Yael and Vinjay to trolling Maya. He also asks Mr Simpson not to tell his parent's about the trolling but isn't surprised Mr Simpson says no to that request. Baaz tells Hunter to leave after Hunter pushes Yael to the ground. Baaz was on Hunter's list of the people that he might hurt. Baaz is in charge of the photo taking booth at the snowball and is annoyed when Lola, Shay and Frankie start fighting in front of him while he's attempting to take their photo. During the lock-down, Baaz is un-happy at being struck in a room with Lola, Shay and Frankie especially when they start fighting again. Baaz listens to Tristan explain that they are continuing the snowball since the lock-down is over and to get back to their positions. Baaz asks Shay to dance with him and is happy when she accepts and they head to the dance floor. Season 16 In #BuyMePizza, Outside the school, Baaz comes up to Grace and tells her its cool that what she is wearing repels males attention, Grace if offended by this and before she can attack him, Maya suggests he runs and he takes the advice and does indeed run away. Later, Baaz enters a classroom as Zoe leaves one. In the hallway, Grace finds Baaz and asks what his problem is? Baaz tells Grace he was flirting with her and Grace says if he wants a girl to like you then talk to her like a normal person before Grace tells him to leave and he runs away. Quotes *To Hunter: "Your no eye-contact plan is genius. Safety totally maximized." (First Line) *To Shay: May I have the pleasure of this dance? Trivia *In the audition sides, the character's original name was Dino, and he was of Greek descent. *He is the last new main character introduced in Season 15. *He is one of three male members of the Class of 2017. The other two are Hunter Hollingsworth and Vijay Maraj. Interaction Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:Degrassi: NC Teens Category:Male Characters Category:Season 15 Category:Sophomores Category:Main Characters Category:Siblings Category:Season 16